rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Director Leonard Church (The Freelancer Archives)
'The Director' a.k.a. Dr. Leonard Church acts as both the primary protagonist and antagonist in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. He made his first appearance in the Trailer introducing the preview. He is the father of Agent Carolina and director of Project Freelancer. Role in Plot 'The Funeral' Dr. Leonard Church was seen at the funeral for his girlfriend Allison. After her death he is left broken and somewhat unstable. The death of Allison left the Director a single parent to a little girl who would one day become Agent Carolina. After leaving the funeral with a relationship counselor it is revealed how overwhelmed with guilt he is to the point where he refuses to let Allison go. 'Building a Military Project' Inspired to bring back his deceased girlfriend Church managed to raise enough funds and pull enough strings to build his own branch of the UNSC military which he dubbed 'Project Freelancer'. Both he and the newly employed head of staff The Counselor travelled the Galaxy in search of agents that he could recruit into his new organisation. In time he had his first nine, the first nine agents who would bring him closer to achieving his ultimate goal. The Director was seen some months later aboard his flagship the Mother of Invention introducing his new agents to The Counselor, F.I.L.S.S. and chief mechanic Sarah Ashton. Again he was later shown in the Bridge with The Counselor briefing agents on their first main training missions to simulation bases. 'Enhancement Theory Classes' The Director and The Counselor at some point run a class on Enhancement Maintenance and theory. He instructs the agents on what they do, how to maintain them, the benefits and the risks of utilizing them. A short time after the Agents receive their enhancements The Director is confronted by both Agent Wyoming and Agent Carolina, one at a time. Wyoming requests a better enhancement, one unlikely to kill him. Yet the Director refuses. Then Carolina arrives and questions The Director's motives for providing her with two enhancements, calling it 'favoritism'. At this point the Director bursts out with rage and on the spot disowns Carolina as his daughter. 'The Alaska Incident' After a second shipment of agents arrive Leonard Church initiates an experiment to test Agent Alaska's Electricity Conductor armor enhancement. Several agents watch as Church, The Counsellor and Engineer Ashton begin launching high voltage electricity at the agent. Ultimately the enhancement fails, brutally killing Agent Alaska in the process. 'Contemplation' The Director is revealed thinking over the Project's past in an unknown location. He reflects on his attempts to bring back someone who was close to him, someone who passed away. Appearance 'Physical Appearance' Leonard Church has short black hair and greying sideburns. He wears glasses that cover light green eyes (the same color as his daughter's, Carolina). He has a short black beard around his mouth and chin. 'Project Freelancer Uniform' Leonard wears a tight grey uniform as Director of Project Freelancer, the secondary coloration being a dark grey. Personality The Director is shown to be an arrogant and power craving person, or at least this is what his behaviour suggests. He is a very determined character eager to achieve his goals and punishing those who fails. Due to the death of his wife he refuses to get into emotional attatchments with others. He is shown to be corrupt, as recognized at one point by Utah. This is shown with the implementation of 'Simulation Troopers', The Director deceives unintelligible UNSC troopers into fighting a false war, using them as live targets for Freelancer Training. Skills and Abilities An expert in manipulation and leadership, Church worked his way through the ranks of the UNSC to eventually found his own military branch named Project Freelancer. The Project was responsible for protecting humanity, however, Church abused the program and used it as a means of finding ways of bringing back the dead in any way possible. As a leader he is also a master strategist often coordinating assaults on the battlefield. Relationships 'Allison' Allison was the Director's girlfriend prior to the events of Red vs. Blue. The two parented a young girl who would one day become Agent Carolina. The Director loved Allison too much to let her go when her death came to be. Her death eventually was the causation of what would become insanity. 'Agent Carolina' The Director is shown to be the father of Agent Carolina. Since the death of Leonard's wife, he was forced to raise her as a single parent. In order to protect her he taught her to fend for herself and to fight like a true soldier. He raised Carolina to become the spitting image of Allison but after a point it is implied Carolina refused to be the Director's 'puppet'. Having left home Carolina left to Reach where she met Agent York. After Agent Carolina confronts her father about favoritism he officially disowns her as his daughter. 'The Counselor' The Director shows little to no respect for the Counsellor. Often he is shown to undermine the knowledge of the Counsellor and merely use him to complete work that Leonard does not want to do. 'Agent Rhode (The Freelancer Archives)' Agent Rhode has a neutral position on The Director, but refuses to take kindly to his tyrannical dictatorship methods. In Rhode's initiation he was forced to gun down a random tied up individual, in doing so he would be accepted into the Project. If he refused, the tied up person would have the opportunity to pull a gun on him, and take his place as Agent Rhode. Trivia *The Director acted as the core antagonist in the first ten seasons of Red vs. Blue. Category:Characters